Beneath the surface
by tryingtomakeapoint
Summary: A little backstory for Juvia.


Juvia was never truly an open person, not even with her beloved Gray-sama. She had always made it seem like people knew a lot about her but, in reality, they knew barely anything. She had let everyone know that the rain had followed her since the day she was born and that she had no friends growing up because of it but that was about it. She had let everyone believe that she was an open book.

Juvia hadn't even come from a family, only an unmarried teenage mother who was left to fend for herself. She had been born outside a church on a cold, Winter's night. Her mother had had no protection from the harsh weather or a friend to lean on. She had been turned away by her unforgiving family as a disappointment.

As soon as Juvia had cried out for the first time the heavens opened, quickly drenching both the young mother and her new born. Juvia's mother had quickly sought refuge beneath the old oak trees that surrounded a small grotto beside the church. They had stayed there for hours, letting the new mother regain some strength after her traumatic experience.

She left the grotto a few hours after the day broke, carefully taking her baby with her.

In the following months, the pair had traveled to many mother and baby homes. Some had tried to take Juvia away from her mother but they had been met with a harsh defence that was the teenager's water magic. In those months Juvia's mother had been able to keep the rain to a mere overcast.

The teen had soon found an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere and had soon settled with her baby. The duo had continued to live and thrive together in their little cottage for the next few years until Juvia's mother had become gravely ill, causing them to pack up and leave in search for a new guardian for the young bluenette.

Juvia's uncle had been the first family member the young mother had found. At first, he had been harsh to his younger sister, until she had collapsed into his arms. He had taken the pair into his home, he took good care of the pair. After a few weeks with his sister, Juvia's uncle promised her mother that he would take care of the little girl like he was one of his own. He did.

The day Juvia's mother died had been one of the hardest in the young water mage's life. She was buried quickly in a simple plot of land, close to where she had lived with her daughter. The overcast weather had quickly turned to an outright storm after Juvia's mother had taken her last breath. Juvia was completely lost without her mother.

By the age of ten, Juvia had begun taking trips away from the house she shared with her uncle. She needed to get away from all of the hate, not from her uncle, from the townspeople.

Her uncle had been murdered when she was fifteen, a day after the funeral Master Jose had offered her a place in his guild. At first, she had been only given jobs that were for wealthy business men who had a thing for young girls they soon stopped when she began to hit back.

Juvia had worked hard to become a powerful mage, but, yet the power to control her rain had eluded her. From the outside, she seemed to keep the rain out of spite but the truth of the matter was she was only a lost soul.

Meeting Gray had been one of the biggest blessings in her life. He had shown her what it meant to truly have a family for support, something she had found hard to remember after all of the years in Phantom Lord. Yes, Gajeel had been her friend since she joined Phantom but, they had never really had an emotional relationship. Gray had shown her what a true family was an what they did for each other. His words had subconsciously reminded her of the ones her mother would say.

When she had first joined Fairy Tail she was completely out of her comfort zone. Other guild mates would often come up to her and want to have a real conversation with her. She was terrified, terrified that somehow, she would mess everything up and be sent out to find a new home. However, she never let it show. Like her element Juvia could fit into any mould and if that meant being the outgoing water mage of Fairy Tail she would happily fit into the mould.

 **A/N This story is kinda based off of Ann Lovett, who would be only really be known in Ireland. I would recommend looking her up and the tragic event that was her death idk I liked learning about her and the whole feminist movement that followed her death.**


End file.
